


Changing Her Stars

by Herochick007



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Almost Assault, F/M, HG/SS, Harassment, Omegaverse, Ron Bashing, Snape saves Hermione, Soulmates, imperfect soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herochick007/pseuds/Herochick007
Summary: Ron and Hermione are soulmates, he's an alpha to her beta and she hates him. What happens when Severus makes an offer that could save her from her previously destined fate?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 11
Kudos: 138





	Changing Her Stars

She couldn't help being drawn to him, couldn't help the way her body reacted when he was near. She was supposed to be his, that's what everything said, every little star, every little note sun in the morning air. 

She was supposed to be his and she hated it. They were soulmates, that much had been proven. The small red lion on the inside of her wrist confirmed that much. He was also an alpha, and she, being a beta, should have melted beneath him. She hated him. She hated the way he walked, hated the way he talked, the way he acted like he was so important, that she should be groveling at his feet. No, she was not going to allow herself to become his. It didn't matter how much her body wanted him. She would find others to meet those needs.   
“Come on, Hermione, do you really need to pretend I'm not here?” he asked, looking over at her. She ignored him, she always did. She always would, ever since the change had come, ever since she'd started becoming a woman.   
“Ron, leave her, she's not going to talk to you, pay attention to me, I want you,” Lavender's voice cooed, like silk in Hermione's ears. She thought Ron was balmy for not taking Lavender up on her multiple offers.   
“I didn't chose for you to be my soulmate, Hermione. I didn't chose for you to be beneath me, but that's how it is. Now, come on, knock off this nonsense!” Ron pleaded. Hermione didn't even raise her head as she tried to work on her essay for potions.

Ron kept talking, kept begging for her to pay him some attention, for her to bend over and do something she refused to even entertain a thought of. Finally, she'd had enough, she grabbed her things and stormed from the common room. Maybe she could get some work done if the library was empty? 

Ron had been banned from the library for harassing her there one too many times. She walked the empty hallways, wondering why she had to live in the same tower as Ron, surely someone must have realized not everyone wanted to be with 'destined' match, that putting alphas and betas in the same place only invited trouble?   
“I'd rather shag Snape than that idiot,” she mumbled, wondering if cutting the mark out of her arm would make Ron finally realize she wanted nothing to do with him.  
“ Really, Miss Granger?” a deep voice asked. Hermione made a squeaking sound and nearly dropped her books.  
“I'm sorry, sir, I didn't see you there, sir,” she babbled, her face blushing brightly.   
“I am not surprised, you seemed quite distracted. What are you doing out your dorm?”  
“Library, I have a pass,” Hermione lied, half expecting him to call her bluff.   
“I am certain you do, Miss Granger, now, why in Merlin's name would you rather 'shag me' as you put it than Mr. Weasley, who I believe is your soulmate?”  
“Because he's a git, he refuses to listen. He keeps putting his hands all over me, I mean, I know he's an alpha and I should...you know, but I hate him!” she exclaimed, tears of relief at finally having expressed that particular emotion out loud, rolling down her cheeks.   
“I see, and how much of that statement did you mean, Miss Granger?” he asked. She blinked, realizing the man before her was studying her, not quite like a piece of meat, but as something of more importance.   
“I... I don't know?”  
“Do you know what happens if a person rejects their soulmate and is involved with another, especially someone more powerful?”  
“No, I don't, sir,” she admitted, looking slightly ashamed of herself for not learning more about this.   
“It can break a soul mark bond, Miss Granger, if both parties consent.”   
“Oh, but...I'm...”   
“A beta, yes, and the fact you're not trembling in front of me tells you I'm not an alpha, that I'm not more powerful than your Mr. Weasley?”  
“He's not mine!” Hermione snapped. Severus snorted. Hermione blinked, studying the man before her. He did thrill her in a way she didn't quite understand, but she wasn't trembling, she wasn't nearly falling over herself to give herself to him. He was a riddle, something to be solved.   
“What are you?” she finally asked, her mind slowly starting to form an idea, and if it was right, this could very well be a solution to everything.   
“Do you really need to ask, Miss Granger, the alphas take the betas, the betas fall beneath them, what's left at the end?”   
“Omegas,” she whispered, her voice filled with awe. “But... they're only a myth, no one's been listed as an omega in decades.”   
“True, no one has been listed, Miss Granger. Now, you are of age if I remember correctly?”  
“Since when has that number meant a damn thing, especially since no betas manage to control themselves once they...mature?”   
“That is an excellent point. But I'm not interested in some child, some sordid affair that would come back to lead to my reputation taking a hit.”   
“I'm seventeen and a half,” Hermione answered. “Nice part about having an early Autumn birthday, came of age a bit earlier than the rest of my year.”   
“Good, now, how serious were you earlier? That you'd rather have me?' he asked, turning his black eyes to her.   
“You'll break the soul bond?”  
“Yes, and it would forge a new one, between you and me. You would be mine, Miss Granger, forever.”   
Hermione nodded, ignoring the pounding her chest. She'd be free of Ron, but chained to Professor Snape forever. She looked at him, thought about how brilliant he was, how at least in his classes she'd never been bored.   
“May I have some time to think this over?” she finally asked.   
“You may have a week,” he stated. She nodded, breaking their eye contact and scurrying to the library. 

Hermione tried to study, to work on her essay, but she kept hearing Professor Snape's offer in her head. Her body ached, wanting her to take it. She was still untouched, a rare quality for a beta. She'd managed to stay this way so far and it was starting to take a toll on her. 

She pushed those thoughts from her head, she didn't need to be thinking about Professor Snape's long fingers tracing her neck, down her body. She shuddered, shaking her head. He'd gotten into her mind, that was all.   
“He's at least smarter than Ron,” she muttered, realizing she'd written the same sentence three times over. She glanced at the sheet of parchment, sighed, crumbled it up and started over. Her eyes fell on the soulmark on her wrist. If he was right, it would be gone if she consummated a relationship with him, the idea that she might never have to look at the horrid red lion again was starting to become a major factor in her thoughts.   
“I don't even know him,” she stated. She blinked. That was true, she didn't know him, not really, but she was in a library! She quickly found several books that mentioned his accomplishments in potions, along with some old yearbooks.   
“Wow, he really doesn't look that much different,” she commented softly, flipping through the yearbooks.   
“Hmm, chess club, gobstones club, potions, big shock there,” she laughed. She wondered if any of this was really giving her any insight into the man she was considering as her mate. 

Finally, the sun had completely set and Hermione was forced to leave the library. She lingered outside the portrait of the Fat Lady until Lavender poked her head out.   
“Hermione?”  
“Hey, is Ron still awake?” she asked.   
“No, he went to bed about an hour ago, got tired of waiting for you, I guess. I wouldn't have wasted so much time,” she added, glaring.   
“You can have him, Lavender, you know that. I don't like him, I never will.”   
“Good,” Lavender stated, allowing Hermione to step inside the room. Hermione climbed up to her dorm, putting her books and papers away. She had a week to consider the offer, but the fact she was still entertaining the idea, that she refused to dismiss it outright, made her think that maybe she might just take it. It would solve a handful of problems. 

It wasn't like she needed to take potions, she could most likely pass the NEWT now, if she needed to. That would solve the possible conflict of interest, not that it really mattered. If Professor Dumbledore didn't care about the fact the students were so hormone charged and living in the same dorms, then he'd probably turn a completely blind eye to this too. He didn't seem to have all his facilities, mentally anyway.   
“I just need to sleep on it,” Hermione muttered, her mind replaying the idea of Professor Snape's hands on her body. She couldn't help but feel something akin to longing at the thought. He wasn't a beta, like her, wasn't an alpha causing her to fall over herself to be with him. She wondered if she would be his first, most likely not. He was, what, three times her age? Wizards and witches lived so long, what did a decade or three really matter? 

She fell into an uneasy sleep, tossing and turning, her mind thinking about everything. She woke early morning, panting heavily having been pulled from a dream involving Professor Snape's hands, and a few parts of his body she hadn't seen yet.   
“Does that mean I should do it?” she asked groggily, sliding from the bed. She dressed, hoping to get more work done on her essay before breakfast. She stepped down into the common room only to find Ron standing there waiting for her.   
“Good morning, 'Mione, where were you last night?”   
“Studying, doing the homework that you're currently ignoring in hopes I'll do it for you,” she snapped, tired of him constantly interrogating her. She knew speaking to him was a bad idea, but she was still tired. Her mind still on the dream she'd had last night.   
“Right, you weren't with someone else?” he asked, taking a step towards her. Hermione took a step back, her heart pounding in her chest. He was too close, she could feel the heat radiating from him.  
“Who else would I be with, everyone knows I bear your mark,” she growled. “Besides, every time I even look at someone else, you chase them away!”   
“That's because you're mine, Hermione,” Ron stated, reaching out toward her. She forced herself to ignore the way her body was responding. She was not giving herself to Ron Weasley, no matter what design decorated her wrist, no matter that he was an alpha and she should be falling at his feet.   
“I'll never be yours,” she snarled, pushing him away from her and running from the tower. She was sure she heard him following her. Not knowing what to do, not knowing who would even help her, she fled to the dungeons. He wouldn't find her there, she hoped he wouldn't find her there.  
“Miss Granger? To what do I owe your presence in my classroom this morning?”   
Hermione sighed in relief. Professor Snape was already in his classroom. Ron wouldn't challenge him. She was safe here.   
“Ron.. he's coming after me. I told him 'no', and-” she stated, but found herself sobbing, shaking as the adrenaline of what she'd just done had started wearing off. Severus crossed the room quickly, wrapping her in his arms. She felt her body relax, the tension she'd built up just being near Ron melting away. Her mind started clearing slightly.   
“You are safe here, Miss Granger, I promise you that.”   
“Thank you sir, and I was thinking, all night, about your offer.”   
“I see.”  
“I realized we don't know each other very well, and if I am to commit myself to you, I would like to know the man I will be bound to?”   
“I can not argue that logic of that statement, Miss Granger. I have time before class, I can have breakfast brought here and we can get to know each other, if you wish?”  
“I would like that very much, sir. But if we're going pursue this idea, maybe you should consider calling me 'Hermione?” she suggested. He nodded, ushering her to take a seat across from his desk.   
“Very well, then Hermione. I will ask you to call me only by my name after you have made your decision, if that is acceptable?”  
“It is, thank you, sir,” she answered as a house elf brought them breakfast.   
“They really should be free,” she mused, watching the elf.   
“They have been offered freedom, Hermione. They refuse, of course, we will keep revisiting the idea as time passes.”   
“ I guess that's something,” she said. “So, tell me a bit about yourself, sir. What do you like to do in your free time? Do you have hobbies? Do you like to read?”  
The moment the last question was asked, Severus laughed.   
“I enjoy reading very much. My personal library nearly rivals the schools in some aspects, including muggle literature.”  
“So not into the whole Slytherin pure-blood ideology?” she asked.   
“No, I am not. I am a half blood, my mother was a witch, my... father, a muggle.”   
“Glad to here you won't be insulting my blood purity all the time, like some people,” Hermione smiled. She was finding that she was comfortable here, sharing breakfast with Professor Snape, no, she should probably get used to calling him by his name. So far, nothing was changing her mind about accepting the offer.   
“I would never. Now, what about you, I know you read, memorize everything, what else?”  
“I dabble at writing, sometimes, when I get the chance. I've tried painting, but I'm hopeless with a paintbrush, unless you like paint smeared canvases.”   
“Some modern art looks much like that,” he commented. Hermione blushed slightly. “I would be interested in seeing your work, writing or painting, if you'd care to share.”   
“You're the first person who's ever asked to see anything I've done,” she admitted. “Most people just ignore me, or in Ron's case...”   
“Forget him, Hermione. As my mate, I will give you anything your heart desires, I will make you the center of my world, that I promise.”   
“Do you like Quidditch?” Hermione asked, wondering if her heart was pounding because she wanted to give herself up, or if this was something deeper?  
“I find it boring and tedious.”   
“I do as well, I've gone to the games, watched and cheered, but only to show my support, you wouldn't make watch the games?”  
“Merlin forbid, I would never force you to do something you didn't wish,” Severus stated. Hermione nodded. She could sense the truth in his words.   
“This has been a wonderful breakfast, Severus, but I think... it's nearly time for your class, I can hear people in the hallway?”   
“Does this mean you accept my offer, Hermione?”  
“It does. I have classes, but...”   
“This will seal it for now, make you untouchable until tonight,” he stated, rising from the desk, walking to Hermione's side and kissing her passionately on the lips. The room spun as Hermione returned the kiss, the pair glowing so brightly the lights of the dungeon seemed dim in comparison. Finally, they broke apart, both staring at each other.   
“Until tonight,” Hermione agreed, slipping from the dungeon by way of Severus' office as to not be seen by the crowd of first years. “Until tonight,” she repeated, finally feeling she'd found the right person, finally feeling whole for the first time in forever.


End file.
